official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottawa County, Oklahoma
Ottawa County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 31,848. Major roads Interstate 44 Will Rogers Turnpike US Route 59 US Route 60 US Route 69 US Route 69 Alternate Oklahoma State Highway 10 Oklahoma State Highway 10C Oklahoma State Highway 25 Oklahoma State Highway 69A Oklahoma State Highway 125 Oklahoma State Highway 137 Geography Adjacent counties Newton County, Missouri (east) Cherokee County, Kansas (north) Delaware County (south) McDonald County, Missouri (southeast) Craig County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 65.95% White (21,003) 21.49% Native American (6,844) 11.61% Other (3,699) 0.95% Black or African American (302) 18.4% (5,860) of Ottawa County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Ottawa County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 24 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.27 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Commerce - 2,473 Miami - 13,570 Picher - 20 (completely abandoned now) Towns Afton - 1,049 Fairland - 1,057 North Miami - 374 Peoria - 132 Quapaw - 906 Wyandotte - 333 CDPs Dotyville - 101 Narcissa - 99 Unincorporated communities Kellyville Lincolnville Ogeechee Ottawa Sunshine Valley Ghost towns Cardin Douthat Hockerville Picher (in recent years) Zincville Climate Fun facts * Ottawa is the fourth-smallest county in Oklahoma by area. * This county is part of the Tri-state District, a center of lead and zinc mining through the first half of the 20th century. Unrestricted mining resulted in severe environmental degradation and mining centers such as Picher, Oklahoma in the county were included within the Tar Creek Superfund Site in 1980. Environmental remediation has been conducted, but the state and federal government have also closed Picher as a city and relocated nearly all its residents since the early 21st century. In 1996 the government found that 34% of the children of Picher had lead poisoning due to groundwater, air and dust effects. * Prior to 2008, Ottawa County was a swing county in presidential elections, backing the national winner in all but three presidential elections from 1912 to 2004. It has since become a Republican stronghold similar to the rest of the state, with Donald Trump's 2016 47.2 point win over Hillary Clinton being the most lopsided margin of victory in the county's electoral history. * North Miami is mostly an extension of Miami. * Agriculture remained the mainstay of the local economy until the end of World War II. In 1945, B. F. Goodrich opened a tire manufacturing plant near Miami that became the major contributor to Fairland's economy. The town organized a volunteer fire department and built a sewer system about 1950. The Fairland School district absorbed several smaller districts. However, KO&G abandoned and removed its tracks about the same time. The Goodrich plant closed permanently in February 1985. The loss to Fairland's economy was offset by the opening of several communities on the shore of Grand Lake O' the Cherokees. * Wyandotte is the tribal headquarters of the Wyandotte Nation of Oklahoma, for which the town was named. * Every year in June, Wyandotte hosts one of the largest scenario paintball games in the world; up to 5,000 players attend annually. It is played at the D-Day Adventure Park, a privately owned 740 acres (3.0 km2) of thickly wooded terrain. * Lead and zinc mining has been important to the county economy since 1890, and Quapaw lands have been exploited for mining, first by lease. They were restricted in terms of receiving royalties and were generally excluded by discrimination from mining jobs. By 1910, the local mining industry was controlled by a few large corporations, including Commerce Mining and Royalty Company, the Eagle-Picher Company, the Childers Mining Company, the LaClede Lead and Zinc Company, and the American Lead and Zinc Company. In 1926, at the region's peak of production, Ottawa County was the largest source of lead and zinc in the world. By the 1960s most of the mines had closed, leaving mine shafts, sinkholes, chat piles, and other dangers for future cleanup. Such areas have been designated as part of the Tar Creek Superfund Site by the US Environmental Protection Agency. Tripoli, primarily used as an abrasive, was found near Peoria in 1912, and was mined into the twenty-first century. Category:Oklahoma Counties